1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to a Virtual Conference System (VCS). In particular, this disclosure relates to using Personal Communication Devices (PCDs) as input and output devices for the VCS.
2. Background
A traditional conference system in a given venue may include at least one display screen, microphone, and speaker. The displaying screen displays visual output to attendees in the venue. The microphone captures audio data. The speaker outputs audio data to the attendees in the venue. Various issues confront the traditional conference system. For example, depending on where each attendee is positioned in the venue, some attendees may not be able to see the display screen, access the microphone, or hear the speaker, due to distance or view obstruction. Furthermore, unavailability of the traditional conference system (e.g., when the traditional conference system fails to function or when the traditional conference system is not present in the venue) can prevent the conference from occurring at that venue. Therefore, the traditional conference system may produce negative user experience in various situations.